Seto Kaiba and Ishizu Ishtar's Duel
* 94: }} Seto Kaiba and Ishizu Ishtar faced each other in a game of Duel Monsters, during the Battle City arc, in the ''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' anime. Prior Events Everyone except Seto Kaiba was grieving over Mai Valentine's loss to Yami Marik, with the former's memories slowly deteriorating one by one. The final round of the Quarter-Finals was about to begin. The match was between Seto Kaiba himself and a mysterious woman in a white dress. When the duelists meet face to face, the woman reveals her identity: Ishizu Ishtar, the very same woman who gave Kaiba the "Obelisk the Tormentor" card before the tournament even began. Yami Yugi and Téa Gardner also recognize her. Ishizu proclaims that, as promised back at the museum, Kaiba will give her back "Obelisk the Tormentor". The duel proceeds. Featured Duel: Seto Kaiba vs. Ishizu Ishtar Turn 1: Kaiba Kaiba draws "Vorse Raider" and subsequently Normal Summons it (1900/1200) in Attack Position. He then Sets a card. Turn 2: Ishizu Ishizu draws "Keldo" and subsequently Normal Summons it (without even looking at it first) (1200/1600) in Defense Position. She then activates "Michizure of Doom" to discard two cards from both duelists' hands. Kaiba discards "Polymerization" and "Kaiser Glider" (Ishizu declares them without even looking at Kaiba's hand), while Ishizu discards "Revival Magic" and "Monster Reborn". Ishizu's hand now contains "Mudora" and "Zolga". Both players then draw two cards, though this was never mentioned or shown. Turn 3: Kaiba Kaiba draws. "Vorse Raider" attacks and destroys "Keldo". Kaiba's hand contains "Shrink", "Soul Exchange", "Blue-Eyes White Dragon", and two unknown Magic Cards. Kaiba Sets a card. Turn 4: Ishizu Ishizu draws "Exchange of the Spirit". She then Normal Summons "Mudora" (1500/1800) in Attack Position. Ishizu then activates "Sword of Dogra", equipping it to "Mudora" and increasing its ATK by 500 ("Mudora": 1500 → 2000/1800). "Mudora" attacks "Vorse Raider", but Seto activates his face-down "Shrink" to halve the ATK of "Vorse Raider" ("Vorse Raider" 1900 → 950/1200). "Mudora" destroys "Vorse Raider" (Kaiba 4000 → 2950), but Seto activates his face-down "Crush Card" to destroy every monster in Ishizu's hand, Deck, and field with 1500 or more ATK; "Mudora" is destroyed. Ishizu then activates "Swords of Revealing Light" to prevent every monster Kaiba has on the field from attacking for the next three turns. She then sets a card. Turn 5: Kaiba Kaiba's hand contains "Soul Exchange", "Virus Cannon", "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" and "The Flute of Summoning Dragon". Kaiba draws "Dark Gremlin" and subsequently Normal Summons it (1600/1800) in Attack Position. He then Sets a card ("Virus Cannon"). Turn 6: Ishizu Ishizu draws "Muko". She then passes her turn. Turn 7: Kaiba Kaiba draws. He then passes his turn (2 more turns). Turn 8: Ishizu Ishizu draws. She then passes her turn. Turn 9: Kaiba Kaiba draws. He then passes his turn (1 more turn). Turn 10: Ishizu Ishizu draws "Sacrifice's Blast". She then passes her turn. At the End Phase, the effect of Ishizu's "Swords of Revealing Light" expires. Turn 11: Kaiba Kaiba draws "Obelisk the Tormentor". "Dark Gremlin" attacks directly (Ishizu 4000 → 2400). Ishizu has 2400 Life Points remaining and controls one set card. Kaiba has 2950 Life Points remaining and controls "Dark Gremlin" (1600/1800) in Attack Position and one set card. Turn 11: Kaiba Kaiba activates his face-down "Virus Cannon" to send all Magic Cards in Ishizu's Deck and hand to her Graveyard. Ishizu pays 1000 Life Points (Ishizu 2400 → 1400) in order to activate her face-down "Exchange of the Spirit", which switches the cards in both duelists' Decks with those in their Graveyards. This leaves Kaiba with six cards in his Deck while Ishizu gets back every card that Kaiba made her send to the Graveyard. Turn 12: Ishizu Ishizu draws "Kelbek" and subsequently Normal Summons it (1500/1800) in Attack Position. She then Sets a card. Tuen 13: Kaiba Kaiba draws "Virus Cannon" and subsequently activates it, but Ishizu activates her face-down "Muko" to negate the effect of "Virus Cannon" and destroy it. Turn 14: Ishizu Ishizu draws "Zolga" and subsequently Normal Summons it (1700/1200) in Attack Position. "Zolga" attacks and destroys "Dark Gremlin" (Kaiba 2950 → 2850). "Kelbek" then attacks directly (Kaiba 2850 → 1350). Ishizu Sets a card. Turn 15: Kaiba Kaiba's hand contains "The Flute of Summoning Dragon", "Silent Doom", "Blue-Eyes White Dragon", "Soul Exchange", "Ring of Destruction", and "Obelisk the Tormentor". Kaiba draws "Crush Card"The drawn card was not directly shown, but Ishizu told Kaiba last turn that he would draw "Crush Card" on his next Draw Phase., but Ishizu activates her face-down "Muko" to send the drawn card to the Graveyard. Kaiba Sets a card ("Soul Exchange"). Kaiba intends to activate his set card once Ishizu gets three monsters out onto her field. Turn 16: Ishizu Ishizu draws. She then Sets a card ("Sacrifice's Blast"). In the anime, Ishizu reveals (to the viewers, thinking to herself) that this Trap has already begun infusing its power into one of Ishizu's monsters ("Zolga"), so that when Kaiba uses "Soul Exchange" to seize its control and tribute it, it will be transferred to the Tribute Summoned monster i.e. Kaiba's "Obelisk the Tormentor". Once Seto attacks directly with "Obelisk", the effect of "Sacrifice's Blast" will activate, defeating Kaiba. Ishizu Normal Summons "Agido" (1500/1300) in Attack Position. Kaiba activates his face-down "Soul Exchange" to allow himself to Tribute his opponents' monsters as if he was their controller. Kaiba then Tributes "Zolga", "Kelbek", and "Agido" in order to Tribute Summon "Obelisk the Tormentor" (4000/4000) in Attack Position. Turn 17: Kaiba Kaiba draws "Polymerization". He prepares to use "Obelisk the Tormentor" to attack directly, but Yami Marik's Millennium Rod activates and gives Kaiba a vision of the past. He sees himself as an ancient priest carrying a woman while standing in front of a stone tablet showing the "Blue-Eyes White Dragon". This convinces him to change his strategy. Kaiba then activates "Silent Doom" to revive "Gadget Soldier" (1800/2000) in Defense Position. He then Tributes "Gadget Soldier" and "Obelisk the Tormentor" in order to Tribute Summon "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" (3000/2500) in Attack Position (thus negating the "Sacrifice's Blast" secretly infused in "Obelisk"). "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" attacks directly (Ishizu 1400 → 0). Kaiba wins. Aftermath Ishizu is shocked that her vision crumbled before her eyes. The Quarter-Finals were over and the duelists to move on are Yami Yugi, Joey Wheeler, Seto Kaiba and Yami Marik. Category:Battle City Duels